


TFLN: Purse Panties are Apparently a Thing

by cinderellasleftshoe



Series: Texts From Last Night: A Collection of Supernatural TFLN AU Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone Lives In The Same Building AU, F/F, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderellasleftshoe/pseuds/cinderellasleftshoe
Summary: Charlie had a good date?





	TFLN: Purse Panties are Apparently a Thing

Charlie woke up to bright sunlight shining on her face, ugh. Way too bright for the pounding in her head. She must have left the blinds open in her bedroom. Except ... this was the floor at the foot of the staircase. Huh.

She sat up and rubbed at her face - she'd been resting her head on her purse like a pillow and it had left a zipper print across her cheek. Lovely. She did a quick self assessment. She was barefoot and last night she'd definitely been wearing her favorite strappy wedge sandals. Her cute, red tshirt mini dress was a little rumpled and smelled like, sniff, gin?

She unzipped her purse looking for her emergency stash of Excedrin.

Huh.

Yep. She'd definitely been wearing these purple cotton boyshort underpants when she left last night. But, this morning they were in her purse. Huh.

She also noticed her left knee was scraped up a bit. She brushed it lightly with her fingers and was hit with a memory that made her snort in self-effacing humor. Yep, her keys were right here in her bag, but she definitely had a fuzzy memory of crawling through their house's doggie door. Snort.

She dragged herself up off the floor, hauled her too-heavy limbs up the stairs, and stumbled into the bathroom. She stripped off her dress and bra and stepped gingerly into the shower, turning it on and letting the cold water hit her in the face. The icy spray was definitely uncomfortable, but it immediately began chasing the cobwebs from her brain.

She climbed out of the shower, wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel, picked up her purse and clothes and dragged herself back to her bedroom to get dressed. She had to be in office hours in 20 minutes.

She bolted down the stairs and grabbed a green smoothie from the fridge on her way out the door. Then it was four hours in her office where none of the undergrads bothered to show up, and then five hours in her library carrel working on her literature review. Jo stopped by at 8PM with vegan sushi from the student union food court looking equally worse for the wear.

Charlie got home, scarfed down an arugula salad with lemon and olive oil, took some Advil PM, and then collapsed into bed at 10:30PM, her purse on the pillow next to her head. She was out in moments.

Charlie was dreaming of grading code and all the code files were perfect. It was a good dream as grad student dreams go. Something annoyed her and she swatted at it with her hand.

It buzzed again as she surfaced from her dream and realized it was her phone still in her purse. She was briefly surprised it still had enough power to buzz. She hauled it out of the bag and plugged it into her bedside charger.

The phone buzzed again, so she thumbed the screen lock to read the ... five?! ... text messages from Dean.

(9:32AM) Dean: you up?

(9:51AM) Dean: yo! red!

(10:05AM) Dean: come on, wake up! I need to know what you want from the grocery store

(10:25AM) Dean: If you don't reply, imma use the spare key to let myself in and say hello to whatever hot piece you're hiding in there...

(10:31AM) Dean: c'mon you know i'll do it, dressed in my Star Wars PJs

Charlie laughed aloud in spite of the pain in her head. Nope.

(10:35AM) Charlie: dude. chill. i'm up.

(10:36AM) Dean: so how was she?

(10:38AM) Charlie: how was who?

(10:40AM) Dean: you know! the blonde with the Wonder Woman tiara for the other night

(10:41AM) Charlie: it's not a tiara, it's a diadem

(10:42AM) Dean: you say diadem i say tiara. so are you seein her again?

(10:44AM) Charlie: who?

(10:45AM) Dean: last time i saw you, it was at Gabe's party and you were doing jello shots with blonde Wonder Woman and saying something about lasso practice

(10:45AM) Charlie: oh gods that sounds so hot

(10:46AM) Dean: not gonna lie. it was hottt you gonna see her again?

(10:48AM) Charlie: i doubt it

(10:49AM) Dean: why not? she was into it

(10:51AM) Charlie: all i remember the next morning was crawling through the doggy door and finding my underwear in my purse

(10:53AM) Dean: ouch *sad panda face*

 


End file.
